


It's Ya Bois

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Unsolved [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jiyong and Seunghyun share one braincell, M/M, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Mystery, Seungri just wanted to get his work done, Texting, Work In Progress, Youngbae is d o n e, he didn't ask for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: BinguDad:Hey there demonsBinguDad:it's meBinguDad:ya boi(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞AngelAmongUs:STOP PROVOKING THE DEMONS Σ(っ °Д °;)っShortMomFriend:WHY ARE YOU PROVOKING THE DEMONS (＃°Д°)BinguDad:I am not provoking themBinguDad:I am simply speaking to themBinguDad:They're two entirely different thingsBabyPanda:Why am I here? ( ￣^￣)





	It's Ya Bois

**7:50 PM**

**GhostBusters**

**CampDiva:**ATTENTION PEASANTS 

**BabyPanda:**Yah,I'm trying to study!

**BinguDad:**Studying?

**BinguDad:**In my group chat?

**AngelAmongUs:**You sound like Youngbae-hyung XD

**BinguDad:**Be quiet idiot dongsaeng

**AngelAmongUs:**XD

**CampDiva:**Speaking of which 

**CampDiva:**Where is Youngbae-hyung anyway?

**BinguDad:**Sleeping probably 

**ShortMomFriend:**I'm right here you idiots 

**AngelAmongUs:**AH IT'S A GHOST (っ °Д °;)っ

**ShortMomFriend:**😑

**AngelAmongUs:**Oh hey Youngbae-hyung

**AngelAmongUs:**When did you get here?

**ShortMomFriend:**I've been here this whole time idiots (* ￣︿￣)

**AngelAmongUs:**Oh right

**AngelAmongUs:**Of course ^^;


End file.
